


As Far as You Want

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Deleted scenes-style moments of what happened between Bruce and Natasha in Infinity War. Both of these were Tumblr requests, first chapter was anonymous, the second was from @ferriberries. Thanks as always for the support and inspiration!





	1. Well, This is Awkward

“I think you look great.”  
Bruce stepped out of the shadows with his eyes trained on Natasha, his lips curling into the slightest smile. Natasha’s jaw slackened, causing her mouth to gently gape as her eyes lit up like two bright green stars.  
A tense silence filled the room as Bruce looked around at the others.  
“Uh, yeah… I’m back.” he said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Nat shook herself mentally, and allowed her shoulders to relax.  
“Hi Bruce.”  
Bruce glanced at her briefly, longing in his eyes, memories of their first kiss flooding his brain, and recalling the feel of the small of her back on his hands as he wrung them out of nerves.  
He nodded curtly before replying, “Nat.”   
Her name tasted sweet on his tongue, like honey mixed with that flowery perfume she wore at the farmhouse. The one she borrowed from Laura…  
“Well, this is awkward.” Sam mumbled, looking off to the side.   
Vision, Wanda, and Steve all glared at Sam as he shrugged defensively. Natasha’s face turned as red as a black widow’s underbelly as Wanda gave her a sympathetic smile. Vision’s eyes darted back and forth between Bruce and Natasha, curious to see what would happen next. Steve cleared his throat, causing the lovers to flinch.  
“We can give you two a moment, if you need it.”  
Their responses overlapped,  
“Sure, that’d be…”  
“No, that’s al…”  
 which just caused them to blush even further.  
Natasha finally mustered the courage to speak again, albeit with her voice an octave higher than normal.  
“You can come this way, doctor. We’ll get you briefed.”   
She began walking towards the laboratory, grateful to have her back turned to Steve’s knowing smirk.  
‘Right. Um, thank you.” Bruce stammered, as he went to follow her.

About an Hour Later….

“Romanoff, are you almost ready?” Steve called, knocking on empty laboratory door. “The Quinjet leaves in an hour.”  
Steve rolled his eyes, and turned the handle. As he walked in the room, he began to speak.

“I figured I’d find you here with…OH.”  
In the corner of the room, Bruce had his free hand cupped gently around Natasha’s face as he ran his fingers through her hair. Nat had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, as if she was afraid of losing him. They were engaged in a passionate kiss.  
They broke apart upon hearing Steve’s voice, but Nat still reached over to grab Bruce’s hand.  
“You saw nothing.” She said, pointing a teasingly accusatory finger at Steve while her cheeks stayed bright red.  
Steve threw his hands up innocently and dramatically turned on his heels. As he walked away, he looked over his shoulder at Bruce and gave him an exaggerated wink.  
Bruce gave him an embarrassed thumbs-up and a weak smile as Natasha brought her free hand to her forehead.  
“It’s good to be back.” he said, giving Natasha another quick kiss.


	2. We'll Always Have Sokovia

“Alright, Avengers.” Called Steve from the wheel of the quinjet. “We’ll be in Wakanda in a couple hours; so anything you need to do to gather your bearings, do it now.”  
He turned towards the passenger seat and whispered to Natasha. “If you want to…you know.” He nodded his head towards Bruce, who was standing alone tinkering with the Hulkbuster armor. “Now would be a good time.”  
Nat gave him a small smile and walked over towards Bruce.  
“How’s it looking, doc?”  
“Not bad…with a few adjustments to the blasters in the right arm I should be able to…” Bruce broke out of his trance and realized who was talking to him.   
“Oh, Nat! Hi!”  
“Hi.”  
Bruce’s eyes wandered to the floor as he ran his fingers through his hair. Nat watched him carefully, at a loss for words. Bruce finally broke the silence.  
“You uh…you changed your hair.”   
“Yeah. I did. After everything went down with Steve and Stark, I had to lie low.”  
“I like it, it…suits you.”   
“Thanks. So, um…no Hulk, huh?”  
“Yeah, I guess not. God knows that big green baby was never on my side to begin with.”  
“Guess you won’t be needing any more lullabies.”  
“No, but I’ll always need you.”  
Nat’s face was frozen in shock. Bruce took her hand, and they sat together on the floor.  
“Wow.” She said, staring straight ahead as her cheeks flared red.  
   
“If that was too strong I…I apologize. I didn’t mean to…”  
“No, no, you’re fine, it’s just…no one’s ever said that to me before.”  
Bruce lightly brought his free hand to Natasha’s cheek, and she turned to meet his eyes.  
“I was the Hulk for two years, Nat. And the thing that finally pulled me out of it was you. Your voice on that intercom.”  
“Then why did you leave?” She asked, tears swelling in her eyes.  
“That wasn’t me, Nat, I swear. If it were up to me, I would have never left you.”  
Nat brought her forehead to his and sighed.  
“I should have never pushed you.”  
“If you hadn’t, we would have lost.”  
“We might lose now.”  
“But if we win…” Bruce got a gleam in his eye. “We should go on a date. A real one. There’s this musical I’ve been dying to see, uh…Anastasia! We could go to that!”  
Nat smiled despite herself. “The one with the Russian princess? Really?”  
“Too on the nose?”  
She chuckled. “No, I loved that movie.”  
“Then it’s a date?”  
“It’s a date.”   
Nat squeezed Bruce’s hand as he stood up to go back to his armor, still not quite believing he was finally with her again.  
“Oh! And one more thing.” He stooped, kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear,  
“I adore you, too.”


End file.
